


Ebony and Ivory

by blue_kitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: I chose to ignore a bit of canon just to see what I could do with this, Incest, M/M, PWP, Strangulation, daddykink is in here too, just Demand being an all around dick, tfw there's a billion names for a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_kitten/pseuds/blue_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP | This is the first fic i've ever written..! Reviews would be fantastic if you could leave some after reading!<br/>Thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebony and Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Actual rape/incest irl is horrible, and I do not endorse it in any way. That being said however, this fic is about fictional characters. If it bothers you, take the responsibility to stop reading from here!  
> Thank you!

Saphir’s arms were raised up against the silk sheets, his brother clasping his cold, hard grasp on them and forcing his weight onto them.   
He couldn’t breathe. 

His brother began lowering himself to Saphir’s face, suffocating him with his body.  
 Leaving kisses around his ears, mouth, neck, anywhere he could reach.    
Tears began to form around his eyes.  
“Please, s-stop…” Saphir began to struggle against his big brother. Shaking his limbs wildly like a beheaded chicken.

His big brother could only laugh at his pitiful attempts at trying to fight back against him, and slammed him down harder. Grinding his clothed aroused length on Saphir’s thigh.

There was no way he was getting out of this that easily, was there?

“If you didn’t want this, then why are you so hard, Saphir?” He began to slowly trace circles around the engorged length, causing the younger of the two to let out a quick gasp, letting his head fall to the side in shame as he tried to look away from this nightmare.

Demande went back to kissing his cheek slowly making his way to his brothers’ ear.    
“Answer me back when I talk to you, you lowly sack of shit.” His husky voice echoing into Saphir’s left ear.

Saphir was terrified. There’s no point in going into an unwinnable war, so in the end all he could do was go with whatever Demande says and hope it’ll all be over soon.

“I-I want it..” Shame completely overtaking his body. How could he allow himeself to be used like this?

Demande began pulling down Saphir’s zipper, bringing his pants down with him.   
He felt his heart stop. 

“How bad do you want my cock, little Saphir?” Demande said as he stroked Saphir’s cock.  
He made sure to tease him with loving circles around the ridge of his head, causing Saphir to throw his head back into the large pillow beneath his head. Tears began flowing out.

“I-I.. I want your cock real bad! Please!”   
 He hated this. He hated how disgusting he felt for enjoying this. He hated everything about this.

A demented smile began to form on Demande’s face as he began pulling down his trousers, his boxers going down with them. Returning to stroke Saphir’s cock. “Good boy. Now just stay still where you are, and daddy will give you what you want.”

Demande began positioning himself at Saphir’s entrance, lowering his face to Saphir’s as he pushed inside of him.    
No empathy, no preperation, no love in the swift action. Just his lust driving him to rush himself inside of his little brother.

The tightness of the boy was almost unbelievable!  He had the overwhelming urge to just cum inside of him right there, but he wanted to savor the blue haired treasure that was quivering underneath him from the sudden intrusion inside of him.

Saphir couldn’t hold in the cry of pain as his brother forced himself inside of him. 

Whenever his brother did this to him, he tried to imagine his childhood. His brother and him frolicking through the family garden looking at different kinds of flowers blowing in the wind, reading stories to each other, painting. He tried to remember happier times between the two of them.  
How rare those times seemed to have become.

Demande brought his right hand to Saphir’s mouth, spreading his right cheek open as he fucked him senseless, hoping to bring him back to reality.  
 He won’t wonder off to his little world of his.   
Not tonight. 

“Tell me that you like your daddy’s long, hard cock inside of you, Saphir.”  
 Saphir’s blush became deeper. Redder than the crimson wine his brother would drink everyday.   
Hearing such lewd words coming out of his mouth wasn’t anything new to him, he has heard far worse from him many times before, but he will never get used to the amount of shame, and disgust it filled his soul with knowing that he directed these words towards his own kin.   
“I want to hear how much of a desperate little slut you really are..”

Saphir began looking around wildly as his brother was pushing in and out of him, and spreading his cheek wider to the side.    
He needed to find a way out of this, the wider his mouth was spread, plus the invasion going on inside of his body is making it increasingly difficult to ignore the intense pain of all of this.   
 But he can’t sacrifice his diginity for his brothers pleasure.

Demande began getting visibly furious with Saphir’s supposed insubordination. 

How dare he ignore my orders?!

He began slapping his face to the side over and over again. Bringing his hands around Saphir’s throat to strangle him, resisting the urge to kill him right there for defying his elder, his prince.  
 “Fucking tell me how much of a desperate slut you are you little whore!”

Saphir was embarrassed! He was so embarrassed!   
He wanted to cry harder than ever before.   
The hands around his throat were tightening around him, he felt as if each of his last remaining breaths were leaving his body. He was scared! He didn’t want to die!

“I swear to god Saphir if you don’t say it, i’ll-”  
 Saphir let out a pathetic scream.   
“I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT WHEN YOUR LONG HARD COCK FUCKS ME LIKE THE DISGUSTING SLUT I AM, DADDY! FUCK ME HARDER!”  
 Saphir broke into tears from the embarrassing ordeal. His emotions from the humiliation he was put through were becoming too much to bear.

Demande let out a sigh of relief as he ungripped his hands from Saphir’s throat and began speeding himself up to Saphir’s tears.   
“You want daddy’s cum?? I’m going to fill you up with so much cum, baby. You’ll leak out of that cute little hole of yours.”

“Cum inside of me..please..”Saphir responded weakly, trained to say this so his brother could release easier. It’s finally over.   
Thank goodness.

Demande pushed in one last time, letting out a disgustingly lewd moan before strings of hot, sticky fluid filled Saphir to the brim.  He didn’t even have the energy to scream, he was still in shock from what happened on that bed.   
He just wanted to be left alone.    
To forget this ever happened.  
At least until his big brother planned their next fuck session.

“You were a tough little boy for me to handle tonight, Saphir..”   
Demande began ruffling his little brother’s hair to the side, relishing in his tear stained, red face.   
Looking in admiration at the cum and blood that was dripping out of his ass, leaking into the bed sheets.

“I think you deserve to be punished tomorrow night.” Saphir said nothing but stared blankly at the ceiling as Demande brought his face down to his to give him a small peck on the cheek.   
Leaving him on that bed to rot with these horrid feelings.

Such artificial tenderness he felt at that moment..

 This nightmare will never end, will it..


End file.
